The LED light bar is one of the key components of the back light module, and is a light source which provides sufficient brightness for a liquid crystal display (LCD) device and can display images.
The LED light bar is connected to the external line through the connector, as shown in FIG. 1, an LED light bar includes a connector arranged on a PCB 4 and an LED 2. The traditional connector on the LED light bar is directly welded on the PCB 4 through a weld leg 11 on a shell 1 and is on the same surface as the LED 2. The height of the LED 2 is generally 0.5˜1.2 mm, and the height of the shell 1 of the connector is 2 mm which is higher than that of the LED 2. Thus, as shown in FIG. 2, when a Light Guide Plate (LGP) 7 is arranged, the position of the LGP 7 corresponding to the shell 1 of the connector is cut to avoid the protrudent connector. Such cutting may increase the processing step, thereby increasing the processing cost; in addition, a sufficient distance shall be remained during design to avoid the LGP 7 heated and expended bumping into and damaging the connector. However, the sufficient distance is disadvantageous for the design of the narrow frame.